A Brothers Love
by MaximumLove
Summary: -Boy X Boy- :Kakashi X Itachi: :Sasuke X Naruto: (its my first one guys so dont hold back point out the mistakes.)
1. Prolog

_**A Brothers Love**_

_**(boy x boy warning)**_

_**(Kakashi X Itachi)**_

_**(Sasuke X Naruto)**_

_**:Prolog:**_

_**:The past is back:**_

_**I was laying in the base just after the fight with my brother...i can still see his face as he reached for me as he died...i had finally done it I had avenged my clan. Shortly after I returned with tobi he told me the truth about why my brother did what he did...it was the leaf...they had ordered my brother to kill all uchiha but he couldn't kill the one thing he had sworn to protect. My brother couldn't kill me, sasuke uchiha, his younger brother. I sat up thinking about him. "Big brother, forgive me..." I mumbled out to myself tears flowing from my eyes now faded from Sharingan over use. I layed back sobbing. I had lost track of the time. Not like it mattered any ways. Well more like not like I cared how long I layed there. Suddenly I herd a knock at my door. I didn't feel like getting up to answer it. So I just stayed were I was. Tobi walked in slowly closing the door behind him. "Sasuke, how long are you planing to stay in here?" he said I could hear he was worried. "Tobi, I killed my older brother, I regret what I did...if I had known the truth I wouldn't have killed him..." He sighed looking at me then reached up removing the orange swirling mask. "sasuke, you and I are both uchihas. The main reason I am here is I was said to be dead. Your brother loved you more than his own life." I looked at him. Sadness still in my eyes. He was obito uchiha. The one kakashi sensi always talked about. His old team mate. "Well ya I know all of this...but obito, I killed him. That will never change." He then took out a scroll and handed it to me. "this will take everyone back in time an give them a second chance at life. It may save your brother and, me im done living in this world." With those words hanging in the air he left my room. I jumped up and ran to the village right to lady tsunades office. After talking to her she agreed. "i will do this for the sake of a netter world..." she said as she left to prepare. **_

_**(what it dose is changes the time letting everyone have another chance at life. Pretty good right? Let me know what you think) **_

_**-itachi and sasuke-**_

_**:brothers:**_

_**By- Maximum**_

_**Love**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**:life as its always been:**_

_**'itachi's p.o.v'**_

_**I grinned as I watches sasuke try and mimic my moves as I trained. Since I became an ANBU at 13 me and my dearest little brother haven't had much time together. Hes gotten into the habit of staying up until I come home an put him to bed. He's only 8 but hes doing good at what I have time to teach him. Father doset like how much time I spend with sasuke all he wants me to do is train an do my ANBU missions along with the clan missions. Its so tiring. My father relies on me so much...and yet I don't let it get to me due to the fact I don't want to show weakness in front of my brother. So I let how father is to me slide. "big brother! Can you show me again. I'm still confused!" sasuke wined breaking my thoughts. "heh okay sasuke." I walked over to him taking the kuni. Today we were practicing throwing. "OK sasuke, hold it firmly in your hand an arch your arm, like this." I paused showing him how to do this. He grinned copying how I did this. "now aim it at your target and throw it with all your might." I looked at him then threw the kuni hitting the target in the middle. "Bulls eye!" sasuke cried out happily. "yep now you keep trying okay?" he smiled and kept throwing the kuni. I leaned on a tree watching him when an ANBU jumped from a tree near me. "itachi, you have a mission report to the compound." after he said that he was gone. "sasuke, I have to go ill be back later. If I get back to late for u to be up then go to bed ill make it up to you." I said walking to him. "can I go with you?!" he ran over hugging me. I smiled an thumped him on the forehead. "next time sasuke." he rubbed the spot on his head and walked inside. I sighed grabbing my gear walking to the compound. Kakashi hatake was there along with a few ANBU I don't talk to much. So my mission is with his team. Hmm interesting. After the briefing we were off. I jumped next to kakashi. The only ANBU I knew and kind of talked to. "so your the famous uchiha?" he said as we jumped trees. "yes, I suppose so." I said back not looking at him. "how old are you? You look like a kid." I sighed looking at him briefly before I continued jumping. "I'm 13. I'm not a kid." I cant believe he just called me a kid! That jerk! "sorry sorry. Look were here you know what to do." I nodded activating my sharingan I looked around to scan for any enemy's. Of course there were about three closest to me an kakashi. I looked at him. "There are three to the left of you. Go get them ill get the rest." he then jumped off to fight and I looked around to find my next target. There were five to my right so I decided to take them out. I jumped over them throwing three kuni and taking the three facing me out an then I swooped down using my katana killing the last two. A simple job. By the time I was done the rest of the ANBU were waiting. I walked over an the captain looked at me. "good job uchiha." I nodded accepting the complement. "now we finished early so off to the hot springs." we all nodded and jumped off. I didn't feel like getting a massage so I went out to the spring an striped down stepping in to the warm steamy water. I relaxed letting my hair flow around me like a raven colored tail. I like my hair and bangs long. I tie it to keep it out of my face when I fight. I hardly undo it. I had closed my eyes relaxing when I felt the presence of someone.**_

_**'Kakashi's p.o.v'**_

_**itachi uchiha...his hair was perfect and gave him a slight feminine look as it flowed around him in the water. I had seen him when he striped his muscles were lean he had small but perfect abbs. His body is well developed for his age. His slightly deep voice promotes he went through a early puberty. Damn it kakashi get a hold of your self. Your staring an lusting over a 13 year old kid!i sighed sinking into the water eying the boy as he relaxed. I didn't want to talk to him for fear of scaring him away so I just sat there watching him. My mind playing through me touching his pale skin an kissing him, well and some other things but lets not go there. Damn it this is bad im attracted to him. He acts more like an adult than a kid. What do I do?**_

_**||first chapter done. I'm doing this at school when I have extra time until I get my laptop fixed. Ill try and do a chapter a day. I cant promise any thing tho. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. :) (/.\) \('.')/||**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**:First time hang out:**_

_**'kakashi's p.o.v'**_

_**I stayed in the water watching the young uchiha I felt like a stalker...is that bad? Oh well I cant help it. Hes just so perfect. I moved a bit closer as he relaxed I had finally gotten up the nerve to talk to him. "hello there itachi." I smiled behind my mask looking at him. "hm? Oh um hi kakashi, I didn't know any one else was in here." he looked at me an I smiled meeting those amazing dark eyes of his. "i haven't been in here long. I saw you fighting today your really good. Better than most ANBU." this made him smile. "well I...all my father wants me to do is train. On top of my missions for the ANBU and for my clan." the smile on his face faded an he looked down at his reflection in the water. "fugaku is a strict man. He wants everything to be perfect and go the way he wants. The only reason I know this is due to the fact him and my sinsi minato were close." when I said the forth hokages name he looked at me with admiration. "you were trained by lord forth?" I blushed a bit. The tone in his voice was full of intrust. "yes I did. There was me, Rin Nohara and Obito uchiha. We were all on his team." his eyes lit up as he listed to me. He looked so cute! "wow! So you must be really good right?" I nodded smiling. "if you say so. What about you? Whats your story. If I may ask."**_

_**'itachi's p.o.v'**_

_**I looked down. I mean at-least hes trying to actually talk to me. "well im 13 and im an ANBU, my dads a dick an I hate him." he was listing to me...not interrupting to put in what he thinks. Maybe I can trust him...can I? "i live for my little brother everything I do is for him. im all he has other than my mom. Dad acts as if sasuke doesn't exist. He is to focused on me to notice anyway. He wants me to be his lil perfect kid. But that's not who I want to be..." "Who do you want to be then itachi?" he looked at me. "i um I've never thought about it. I want to become a Hokage's ANBU I guess." **_

_**'kakashi's p.o.v'**_

_**this kid, the light in his eyes when he talks about sasuke. The same light I had when I talked about obito...he was like a little brother to me. I sighed looking at the boy. "that's a good goal itachi." "you think so?!" I haven't seen itachi show much emotion but when I said this he smiled happily. "ya I do. If you need help you know were I live." I blushed a bit. "hehe okay ill come if I need help." "heh your welcome any time itachi." I smiled as I got out leaving. God I hope he comes. I would love to get to know him. **_

_**'itachi's p.o.v'**_

_**I decided after kakashi left I decided to head home I was late I know sasuke is waiting for me. I walked home to find my brother in the front yard training over some of the moves I had taught him the day before. "big brother!" he ran up hugging me. "heh hey there sasuke. How was your day?" he smiled up at me happily. "Well me and Naruto played for most of the day an I came home to wait for you." "oh really. Hows minato and kushina?" "there good they said to tell you hi!" I smiled hugging him an walked inside. "itachi your late were have you been?"my mo said as I walked in. "sorry the squad went to the hot springs after our mission." "its fine itachi." she walked over and hugged me and sasuke. "my sweet boys."**_


End file.
